Elf
| name = Elves | aliases = The Fair Folk | subraces = Gold elf (Sun elf), Wood elf (Copper elf), Moon elf (Silver elf), Drow, Wild elf (Green elf) | members = yes | abilities = +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Con | size = Medium | speed = 35 ft. | saves = +2 Ref, +2 Will | vision = Low-Light Vision | skillbonus = +2 Perception | savebonus = +2 vs. Enchantment Spells/Effects | attackbonus = | acbonus = | special1 = Immune to sleep | special2 = Proficient with longsword, shortsword, longbow, and shortbow | special3 = Trance: In place of a normal 8 hours of rest, an Elf need only 4 hours of what they call meditating. In this trance, they remain fully alert and take no penalty to Perception checks while doing so. They typically take this trance sitting, but can do so standing if necessary. | special4 = Elves who merely pass within 5 ft. of a secret door can make a Perception check to notice it as if she were actively looking. | special5 = | autolanguage = Elven, Common | bonuslang = Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan }} They are a long-lived race possessing great skill in magic and art. In their language, they are called Tel'quessir, or "The People", and all other races (including the drow) are called N'Tel'Quess, or "Not People". Our story focuses on the elven communities of Semberholme and the forest of Cormanthor, particularly on the small village of Erülisse, comprised primarily of moon elves and gold elves. Elves comprise the center race of our story. Language The elven language (sometimes called the True Tongue) uses a beautiful cursive, runic script called Espruar, pictured to the left. The script is also used for other languages such as Sylvan. Elven is the primary language used in our story, especially in the village of Erülisse. We will be expanding on our knowledge of the elven tongue through our elven glossary to help give the elven culture a little more life. History The history of the Fair Folk as the characters know it is painted in large expressive strokes. Elves don't feel the need to chronicle everything to the last hour like humans do, and see their past from broader perspectives; this is expected, given their lifespans. All elves from our story grew up hearing of the Crown Wars, a time of great unrest for the elves of the Realms, but they know little except that it happened long ago, for a long period of time, and that after centuries of fighting amongst themselves and internal bickering, the elves realized their folly. The Crown Wars are a reminder, a lesson to the elves that without unity, there can only be downfall, as with the thousands of elves who lost their lives in these wars, and the most fierce consequence of them all: The Banishment of the Drow. It was through this malice and greed that the dark elves were born from the old Ilythiiri clan (though this name is now rarely spoken among the elves). From the ashes of the Crown Wars, the elves moved from their old homes across the wooded realms to colonize new lands and begin anew. From this movement came the realm of Cormanthyr, born from the unification of many smaller realms across a great expanse of trees called Arcorar, including the realm of Semberholme. The elves today are taught much of Cormanthyr; they learn how it rose to great power under the Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl, who welcomed all the races under his towers in Myth Drannor to form a jewel of a city and a magical realm of peace. Most importantly, they learn of Cormanthyr's downfall at the hands of the Army of Darkness, a great mass of evil monsters led by a trio of demons, over six centuries ago. All elves know that Myth Drannor is a dangerous place and not to be ventured to unless under the most dire of pretenses. Lastly, the elves know of their waning years, which culminated with the Retreat, during which many of the Fair Folk left their lands for kingdoms in the west, primarily Evermeet, island of the elves. Those who have not felt the call to pass on into the setting sun remain in the former forests, under the trees that once housed fantastic elven civilizations, living quiet lives away from human life. External Information For more information on elves of the Realms (beyond what the characters might know), see the following links: * Elf at The Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Races Category:Races (open)